Many different types of electricity meters are known in the art. One type, which is particularly suitable for use in monitoring electricity usage in residential premises in the United States of America and Canada, is the subject of published PCT patent application WO01/11376 A1. In such electricity meters, a main conductor is typically permanently affixed (for example by soldering) to a sensor component for enabling the current flowing in the conductor to be measured. However, this type of permanent connection may not always be desirable.